What will happen to us now?
by RBAlways423
Summary: Solo denle una oportunidad es algo que se me ocurrió de momento y quise compartir. Espero opiniones
1. First night

Algo que escribí ahora mismo porque simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en Castle y en todo lo que sucedió

Duerme imperturbablemente después de pasar horas dialogando solo bobadas porque ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema que realmente importaba, ese dichoso expediente que no logra cerrar en su cabeza, que esta desvelando su conciencia mortificándole hasta el cansancio. Probablemente nunca sabrá explicarle con palabras lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo acerbo que era llegar a una casa vacía y estar llorando como loca porque no tenias ni idea de cómo estaba, ni con quien, si estaba pensando en ti, si quería volver. Estuvo dos meses acostada en un sofá mirando su foto en la pizarra, tratando de mantenerse de pie, reviviendo la fe cada vez que moría. Cerraba los ojos y lo veía, caminando hacia ella con su pelo alborotado dándole ese suave beso que la volvía a enamorar cada mañana.

Constantemente le repugna tener tantas dudas, simple y sencillamente no puede poner en tela de juicio el amor que han compartido durante años, el compañerismo, la complicidad, la entrega, la pasión, todos esos momentos que se fueron tejiendo entre los dos con una simple mirada de intimidad que nadie mas podría leer. Ha notado sus ojos tan perdidos como si para él tampoco existiese una explicación y la idea de que todas las evidencias son ciertas sencillamente lo esta aniquilando. En sus pupilas se escondía cierta vergüenza, cierto odio así mismo por cada lagrima que ella derramaba, porque estaba al punto de jurar protegerla por el resto de sus días y ahora ni siquiera saben en que pagina han quedado después de este periodo de incertidumbre.

Es necesario hablar, permanecer tan juntos como siempre. No es fácil, si lo fuese no tendría nada que ver con ellos. Apenas recuerda un segundo que no haya sido complicado, que no le hubiese costado resolver. Y dentro de todas esas interrogantes se encuentra irremediablemente feliz porque su hombre al fin esta en casa. Aquella imagen del puente, su auto en llamas no es algo que pueda borrar fácilmente, fue cuando vio correr toda su vida en un minuto y algo se rompió en su alma cuando creyó que no existiría nada mas, que no volvería a besarle, que ya no podría tocarle, que nunca mas sabría lo que es sonreír por alguien que simplemente te ama. Necesita dejar de llorar, necesita dormir y relajarse pero no lo consigue. Recuerda de repente que aun no ha besado sus labios, no puede ser que haya pasado meses soñando con la posibilidad de volver a besarlo y ahora que esta a centímetros no pase nada.

-Desearía mucho acordarme de todo por mas doloroso que fuera, antes que hacerte daño- no sabia que estaba despierto parece que no es la única que no puede dormir, parece que el tampoco logra explicarse como es que han pasado por tanto y como es que es tan difícil pasarlo por alto ese hecho- Desearía ahora mismo estar casado contigo, llevarte de la mano, imagine que cuando pasaran dos meses ya estaríamos hablando de tener hijos, ser una familia, te estaría convenciendo noche tras noche- ahora es mas inevitable llorar, porque ella se esta muriendo de dolor, de nostalgia, de culpa porque no puede ayudarle, porque no puede explicarse todos esos sucesos si la situación fuera a la inversa quizás el hubiese sido mas positivo al respecto, pero ella no lo es no puede inventarse una historia sin lógica y sufre por eso- Lo lamento mucho se que dices que no es mi culpa pero aún así me siento culpable

-¿Me besas?- ella pregunta secándose un poco las lagrimas, se siente sensible como nunca, tal vez no tenga todas las respuestas aun pero hay algo que si tiene de vuelta y después de todo lo que han luchado por estar juntos no quiere que una incógnita deteriore el deseo o se lleve lo bueno que han construido- fue un infierno estar sin ti- confiesa

-Te creo, porque si yo hubiese estado dos meses sin noticias tuyas probablemente me hubiese pegado un tiro o hubiese enloquecido, no lo se, pero no creo que hubiese sido la mitad de fuerte que tu- él simplemente no puede dejar de acariciar el rostro de la detective se siente tan seguro del amor que ella siente, es como si cada prueba lo hiciera mas duradero, mas real, se la imaginó perdiendo el equilibrio como tantas veces y quiso golpearse por ser la causa- Te amo Katherine Beckett y voy hacer todo lo posible por recuperar tu confianza

- Tienes mi confianza Castle de otro modo no estaría aquí, yo paso sobre cualquier hoguera voy en contra de todo, hago lo que sea por nosotros perdóname si te hago sentir de otra manera- ahora es ella la que acaricia su rostro y vuelve a experimentar la electricidad inundando salvajemente sus venas- Echo de menos tus labios Rick

Él simplemente tiene miedo de apresurar las cosas, que ella se sienta mal, tiene tanto miedo de alejarla que le están temblando las manos estando tan cerca de su mujer. Ella tampoco quiere lastimarlo, donde quiera que haya estado su cuerpo ha sufrido consecuencias, seguro que no mas que su mente pero de igual manera, esta sensación es algo nueva para los dos. Es obvio que han estado separado antes, alguna semana que ha tenido que viajar por alguna promoción pero aún así era imposible despegarse uno del otro, el llamaba hasta para saber de que color era su tanga, y hasta se veían obligados hacer el amor por el teléfono cuando la desesperación era tan grande como los kilómetros de por medio. Además pensó que la próxima vez que lo harían, ella estaría en su vestido de novia el había prometido llevarla cargada hasta la habitación y quitarle hasta la ultima prenda con sus dientes. Pero hay algo que en este momento ella no puede parar y es el antojo de sentirse suya después de todo es maldito tiempo.


	2. Serenity will return to our door

Cap 2 Serenity will return to our door

Desgraciadamente todo ese tiempo ha sido embotellado con el frio, frio que ella tuvo que enfrentar sola llorando cuando nadie la veía, soñando con la esperanza porque no había ninguna manera de que la vida le quitara su único boleto a la felicidad, el hombre que de a poco se fue escribiendo en sus entrañas y ahora mas que nunca sabe que no lo podrá olvidar pero ni después de la muerte. Ambicionaba tanto aquella boda, tantos fueron sus planes, sus fantasías que algo adentro se rompió.

Lleva tanta ropa encima, quizás por miedo porque en este instante se siente como la primera vez, por fuera se puede decir que nada ha cambiado pero no es así, él ha estado fuera, ha estado ausente y ella ha estado sufriendo como hace mucho no sufría, él sabe lo difícil que es para ella sentirse vulnerable. Ninguno de los dos puede leerse la mirada como antes, tal vez porque hay tantos sentimientos mezclados que seria imposible descifrarlos en segundos. Se solicitan en silencio.

Rick la mira y se da cuenta de muchas cosas, su pelo un poco mas corto, sus pupilas de nuevo tan adoloridas como la primera vez que la conoció, no puede ser que le haya echo tanto daño, no quiere despertar a la Kate en guerra con el mundo, la que se encierra y nunca se entrega, la que cree que todo los humanos mienten y los finales felices no existen. Se deshace de su pulóver negro porque le urge desnudarse ante ella, que sepa que no hay nada entre ellos, que sigue siendo el escritor que se muere por conocerla, por complacerla por enamorarla.

Ella nota el rasguño que ya Lannie le había advertido justamente en las costillas, alguien disparó contra él y alguien también supo curar perfectamente la herida, cada vez son mas las interrogantes, la duda de que no le este contando toda la verdad, quizás quiere protegerla, a lo mejor es verdad que esta metido en un lio grande, un lio que involucra al hombre que jamás le ha dejado conocer. Lo supo aquella vez del secuestro de Alexis porque sin duda aquel hombre impasible no era el Castle que llevaba observando durante años, se dijo así misma que era la desesperación pero luego las palabras de Meredith, su pasado con Sofía todo eso se quedo estancado en su mente.

Esta un poco mas flaco y bronceado, su torso enrojecido por el tiempo que estuvo expuesto al sol. Ella se tomo el tiempo de tocarlo, y él cerró los ojos aferrándose a la idea, de que ahí estaban otra vez, en casa, amándose, tocándose, sintiéndose y respetándose como siempre. No quiso hablar porque de permitir que su voz saliera solo hubiera logrado inquietarle con preguntas mas incomodas, por eso prefiere acariciar su herida, y besarla con ternura consiguiendo una respuesta inmediata.

Richard no cree que consiga controlarse un poco mas, quiere perderse en el cuerpo de la detective, adentrarse en ese placer que parece haber perdido durante siglos. No cree que su cuerpo haya podido aguantar dos meses sin ella aun estando inconsciente, le duele la desesperación de abrazarla. Presta atención a esos ojos verdes y sin apartarse de ellos quita su camisón inmediatamente comprimiendo sus manos en uno de sus pechos. La reacción de ella es exquisita abre su boca y a él le inspira hacerle tantas cosas.

A todas estas aun no ha besado a su musa, y así no puede continuar desde que despertó en aquel hospital no podía pensar en otra cosa, aquella boca se le resistió tantos años que ahora es punzante la idea de mantenerse lejos de ella. La besa desesperadamente y ella avasallada por las sensaciones le responde con la misma ansia, es penetrante el deseo, la urgencia por unir sus cuerpos, por estar cada vez mas cerca, ni siquiera tienen tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que normalmente harían.

Ella sabe que toda su existencia se abandona a él, que en este momento le basta sentirle, que esta demasiado sensible y esto necesita terminar para volver a comenzar. Mientras se siguen besando, mordiéndose, devorándose, gimiendo y respirando ella saca el miembro de su amante del pantalón y sube el volumen de la música sorprendiéndolo. Aún con la mitad se su ropa puesta, ella introduce el miembro de su amante en su interior, hasta que toda su estructura esta enterrada en ella. Suelta un grito avasallante y el apoya su frente en ella.

-Mierda, no voy a poder durar Kate- se retuerce cuando las paredes de ella lo aprietan exageradamente y la humedad de lo detective llega hasta sus pulmones quitándole la respiración

- No pares, te amo Rick- responde indefensa entre gemidos dejando sus manos acariciarle la espalda

- Te amo- menciona volviendo a entrar en ella con mas dureza haciendo que los gritos se hagan mas fuertes y el amor siga aumentando

Le molesta tanta ropa, pero ya habrá tiempo para sentirse porque absolutamente nadie podría alejarle de ella de nuevo, ya se aseguraría de eso mas adelante. La manera en la que ella responde a cada penetración es desesperante, sus gritos lo están volviendo loco, es como si no pudiese contenerse y le hubiese estado esperando una vida entera. Los dos están temblando pero no paran de moverse, de acompañarse, lento, rápido, con tal que durase un poco mas, con tal de estar mirando como el pelo mojado de ella luce entre la almohada, como su boca luce mas apetitosa en cada embestida, como sus brazos cada vez lo abrazan mas fuerte. Tampoco pueden parar de besarse, ni de decir te amo, y él le sigue rogando perdón como la mirada haciéndole sospechar mas de la verdad. El momento llega y ella suelta un ultimo chillido que parece haberle lastimado la garganta pero de placer, porque ha sido fuerte porque así ambos lo esperaban. Nunca lo habían echo sin protección porque creían que era mas seguro, pero de haber sabido que los espasmos del escritor se sentían tan jodidamente exquisitos en su interior no le hubiese importado para nada, como si hubiesen llenado la casa de niños.

Se acomoda a un lado recostándose de nuevo en el pecho de Castle, sintiendo que la respiración de el todavía no es normal. Y las lagrimas vuelven a salir de sus ojos, no había llorado tanto desde que tuvo que enterrar a su madre de una forma tan inesperada, pero es que estuvo a punto de perder al amor de su vida, y tampoco logra encontrar una explicación, ya hablaran, ya investigaran y al final todo volverá a sonreírles porque ellos merecen esa tranquilidad.


	3. A familiy together

Decidiste cerrar para siempre aquel capitulo aun renunciando a las respuestas que tanto anhelabas dos meses atrás. En realidad no te importa mucho su pasado sea cual fuese su pecado te interesa mucho mas lo que escribirán juntos en un futuro cercano. Te avergüenza tanta desconfianza, la duda que quemó tu piel noche tras noche y que incesablemente te buscaba. El estuvo al borde de la muerte, solo, consumiéndose en el peligro y en su mente respiraba el amor que siempre sintió por ti. Quizás por eso es tan difícil desprenderte de aquel video, y lo has observado múltiples ocasiones cuando nadie te ve, cuando nadie puede darse cuenta que el dolor de ese hombre puede palparse en tus entrañas.

Ahora mas que nunca deseas hacerle feliz, que sienta contigo lo que nunca tuvo con nadie. Quieres darle una familia y verlo sonreír por el resto de tus días. Ya ni siquiera necesitas vestirte de blanco para demostrar que quieres morir a su lado, lo único que deseas es jurárselo a ese escritor que con su vuelta te devolvió la esperanza. Es increíble lo mucho que han enfrentado desde que se conocieron en medio de aquel asesinato, y lo mas impresionante es que nada ha logrado separarlos hace mucho que dejaron atrás el miedo arriesgarse por lo que dicta el corazón.

-Tengo un retraso- confiesa sin mas a una Lannie que tuvo que dejar el bisturí de lado para evitar un accidente

- Chica, pero no que tu y el escritor usabais protección siempre que lo hacían- Kate siempre le había confesado sus recelos a la hora de convertirse en madre, por ahora no estaba preparada y sabia que aquella noticia era muy fuerte para su amiga

- Usábamos, pero después de su desaparición necesitábamos un tiempo para reconectar el uno con el otro, por eso nos fuimos a la cabaña de mi padre, lo hemos estado haciendo como cavernícolas y ahora se me presenta esta situación y no se que hacer Lannie jamás he tenido una alarma semejante ¿debería decírselo?- consulta con su mejor consejera

- Primero hagamos la prueba, cuando estés segura podrás contarle puede ser una falsa alarma- intenta tranquilizarla- yo te acompaño al medico

La forense comete el error de contarle a Javi que se encuentra en el hospital con Kate, el detective no duda en comentarlo con Ryan y como este ultimo es un bocazas termina informándole a Castle que su prometida al parecer se siente mal. Sin pensárselo dos veces se dispone a buscarla no puede creer que Kate no le contase que se sentía débil de salud el mismo la hubiese llevado desde esta mañana. Estaba un poco rara hace tres días pero quiso respetar su espacio.

-Mi amor estas bien- la abraza apenas choca con ella en el pasillo- ¿por qué lloras?- toma el rostro de la detective en sus manos- deberías haberme contado que te sentías mal

Ella se sienta sin parar de llorar no sabe ni el porqué, pero no puede parar quizás porque se esperaba otra noticia

-Kate, cariño háblame la estoy pasando fatal- se arrodilla en frente de ella

- Creía que estaba embarazada, pero no lo estoy, y yo solo no puedo parar de llorar porque tuve un sueño en el que te veía con nuestro hijo jugando en la calle, era hermoso tenia mis ojos y tu boca, el cabello de los dos y esa sonrisa tuya, puede parecerte una tonta- explica aún acostumbrándose a la idea de que todo fue una falsa alarma

-Hey, no llores hermosa, si de verdad quieres tener un hijo conmigo, podemos intentarlo no sabia que lo desearas tanto siempre fuiste tan cuidadosa con respecto a ese tema- nada en este mundo se compararía al placer de tener un bebe con la mujer de su vida

- Ni yo, no lo sabia pero el caso es que me hace mucha ilusión a lo mejor tu no estas listo por todo lo que pasó- el la calla de golpe

- Estoy mas que listo para vivirlo todo contigo, me casaría mañana tu lo sabes no hay nada en este mundo mas importante que nuestra historia, te amo Katherine Beckett y no te preocupes acuérdate que tendremos tres hijos- le guiña el ojo

- ¿No le creíste a ese loco verdad?- Rick definitivamente cree en todo

- Lo que creo es tenemos que comenzar a practicar puede que se me haya olvidado lo de hacer hijos, ¿me enseñas?- se muerde el labio

Ella lo besa apasionadamente en el medio del hospital y sube a sus caderas sin cortarse un poquito, chocan contra la pared, Rick se vuelve loco con la reacción de su musa últimamente es imposible separarse de esa boca y esta disfrutando todas esas sensaciones que le provoca.

-Chicos que estáis en un hospital hay gente enferma alrededor lo que estáis haciendo no es apto para cardiacos- no puede evitar reírse ante la situación jamás se imaginó ver a la Kate reservada y seria lanzarse a por un hombre en un lugar publico

- A mi no me mires, es tu amiga la que quiere hacer un hijo conmigo- por instinto se hace el inocente

- Entonces seré tía dentro de muy poco porque con la marcha que lleváis dentro de unos meses me llenáis la casa- al fin puede decir que Kate esta libre de ataduras y esta completamente feliz

- De llenar la casa ni de coña uno y vamos sobrados- se alarma ante la imagen de tantos niños

- Tres- recalca señalando con los dedos la cantidad

- Quieres callarte estoy planeando otro uso para tu boca esta noche- silencia a su prometido

- Kate, ¿sabes que estoy delante pequeña?- Lannie finge estar ofendida

- Por favor sabes de sobra mis intimidades a estas alturas- deciden salir del hospital porque la gente comienza a mirarlos de mala forma

-¿Qué clase de intimidades?- Rick pregunta con interés

- Las mismas que te imaginas- bromea mirando sus partes intimas- los dejo para que sigan poniéndose al día


	4. Tomorrow

A veces llega a sentirse una estúpida de lo increíblemente enamorada que esta del escritor, es hasta doloroso en cierto punto porque desearía que todos sus pasos fuesen sobre aquella piel. El es honestamente tan perfecto de la cabeza a los pies, si alguna vez sospechó que la cosa podría tornarse aburrida entre ambos ese pensamiento ya esta fuera de su mente. Resulta de locos pero la necesidad ferviente entre ellos no se apaga y es tremendamente apasionante saber que pase lo que pase sigue siendo la musa de Richard Castle, aquella que le inspira en la cama y fuera de ella, la que reconoce mil trucos para complacerle, la que resuelve sus acertijos y nunca se permitirá renunciar a los besos mas sabrosos del universo ni a esas manos que le devuelven la paz que no tenia.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- sonríe al abrir los ojos y encontrarla contemplándole con adoración y silenciosa

- Mas de lo que te imaginas- se coloca de rodillas en la cama robándole un beso

- Nunca consigo tener suficiente de ti, eres adictiva- la aprisiona con su fuerte cuerpo para que no se le escape ella solo viste una bata de tela fina y él duerme desnudo

- No tengo tiempo para esto en cualquier momento llaman y oh dios ¡mierda!- Rick la sorprende con dos dedos estaba tan mojada por sus besos que no pudo evitar la tentación supo que debería hundirse en ese mar de emociones

- Veremos si todavía tienes orgasmos que ofrecerme después de lo de anoche- la lengua del escritor abandona su boca para concentrarse en aquel botón de placer que tan vulnerable es a sus caricias, ve como aprieta la sabana y sube sus caderas hasta que el contacto es mas placentero

- No juegues conmigo Rick, siento que puedo morir en cualquier instante- sus pupilas se vuelven aguas, la mente se le borra, su propia piel le quema y el sigue chupando como un experto, sigue mordiendo en ese punto y sus dedos rozando la gloria siempre supo que aquellas manos gigantes la enloquecerían- Lo necesito dámelo ya por favor- le grita tomándole del cabello

El escritor rompe sus braguitas y levanta la bata para penetrarla firmemente soltando un fuerte rugido, su polla también sufre por la actividad, la sensibilidad que supone el encierro entre las paredes internas de la mujer que mas ama. Ambas pupilas se reúnen en un breve instante hasta que otra fuerte estocada hace que las de Kate se cierren fuertemente. Las caderas de Rick se descontrolan, abre mas las piernas de ella porque necesita poseerla de manera salvaje, para ver si logra controlar el deseo un par de horas, para ver si vale la pena o no levantarse de la cama.

Ella esta mas sensitiva que él, inesperadamente sucumbe en otro orgasmo, sabes que eres muy bueno en esto cuando en menos de 8 horas has conseguido aproximadamente unos seis orgasmos de tu chica, y vaya orgasmos

-Esto es demasiado- cierra los puños mientras sigue entrando y saliendo con ímpetu mientras continua tocándola allí.

Cuando el celular de ella comienza a molestar con la foto de Esposito en la pantalla la adrenalina del momento le da fuerzas para agarrar el maldito teléfono y tirarlo por la ventana. Ella quiso protestar pero prefirió concentrarse en el momento que el hombre mas importante de su vida se derramaba en ella una y otra vez, mientras no paraba de admirarla y desearla como siempre

-Me debes un teléfono- consigue hablar aun con la boca seca

- Procurare comprarte uno que no sea anti-polvos- sonríe

-Llama a Javi para ver donde es la escena del crimen jamás he llegado tarde a una- va camino a la ducha

- Siempre hay una primera vez

La nueva amiga de Alexis le cae como el culo, es una pesada pero sobre todo porque la detective asegura que tiene un interés por el escritor, es casi una niña de veintitantos pero es provocadora y hermosa para variar. Sentir celos es normal, tenga o no tenga motivos simple y sencillamente porque cuando se ama estas cosas pasan y no se pueden cambiar. Esa chica siempre esta detrás del escritor pidiéndole consejos cuando lo que realmente quiere es meterse en su cama.

-Estas muy callada, ¿es porque he resuelto el caso primero que tu?- menciona inocente

-Por supuesto que no, es porque te has pasado el caso hablando por teléfono con esa muchacha- protesta

- Me estaba pidiendo consejo, esta escribiendo un papel para su clase de literatura- se justifica- si tanto te molesta puedo decirle que busque ayuda en la universidad

- Eso seria lo mas normal, lo correcto, pero no, ella quiere que seas tu el que le des clase y como tu le sigues el juego piensa que puede conseguir lo que busca, enrollarse contigo- protesta en realidad los celos la hacen ver adorable

- Kate, la chica tiene la edad de mi hija no existe posibilidad- ella lo interrumpe

- Eso no te lo impedía antes, por favor nos conocemos- refunfuña

- Antes no estaba enamorado de la mujer mas extraordinaria de este mundo- la deja sin palabras completamente

- Necesito casarme contigo lo mas pronto posible- lo abraza efusivamente

- Hagámoslo, sabes que es lo que mas deseo- Rick sospechaba que ella todavía no estaba lista

- No quiero otro vestido de novia, no quiero una fiesta, solo quiero estar contigo hasta el final- todo ese proceso de boda ya no es tan importante

- ¿Y que hay de la luna de miel?, no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a estar a solas en una isla con la futura madre de mis hijos

- Sobre eso, estaba por decirte que tengo un retraso, quería esperar un poco para hacerme la prueba

-¿Esperar?, ¿por qué?, estoy tan listo no te imaginas- estar con Kate es lo mas maravilloso quiere tener un bebe igual de perfecto que su madre- vamos a casarnos ahora mismo- la toma de la mano con intención de salir de la casa

- Son las tres de la madrugada, mañana, ¿qué dices?- propone

- Mañana…


End file.
